


Nocturne

by Tahiel



Series: Pliroy Week [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, JJ Plays the Piano, M/M, Pliroy Week 2017, Total Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahiel/pseuds/Tahiel
Summary: PliroyWeek 2017Day 6: DomesticTeniendo a JJ ahí— esperando, viendo y estudiando su reacción, casi sino es que de hecho esperanzado por su respuesta para bailar en medio de la sala al ritmo de una canción romántica cual película para adolescentes, de esas bien cursis— Yuri quedó sorprendido. Yuri se hundió en su asiento.





	

 

Cuando Jean-Jacques Leroy despertó eran poco más de las diez de la noche—él no recordaba siquiera el momento en que cayó sometido al sueño, mucho menos cuánto tiempo estuvo tendido. Bostezó y alejó la pereza restante en dos largos parpadeos, para luego fijarse en la figura de Yuri, quien concentrado en su teléfono y sentado de piernas cruzadas un poco más allá en el mismo gran sofá en forma de L, parecía totalmente ajeno del mundo que le rodeaba. O eso fue lo que JJ pensó.

“Al fin despertaste…, ya era hora.”

“¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?” preguntó, al tiempo que incorporaba y reparaba en la manta que lo cubría y que no recordaba haberse llevado consigo.

“No tanto,” el otro contestó sin alejar la vista de su teléfono. “Un par de horas, quizás.”

JJ se sorprendió, en efecto, pero de todos modos sonrió por inercia.

“¿Por qué no me despertaste? Teníamos reservaciones para ese restaurant que acaban de inaugurar, ¿no es así?”

“¿Era hoy? Mira tú, el tiempo vuela cuando disfrutas del silencio,” soltó Yuri, a lo que volteaba la cabeza en dirección a su novio por primera vez en todo lo que iba de esa conversación, viéndole con semblante relajado. “No me culpes por querer pasar tiempo de calidad contigo sin tener que escuchar tus pésimos chistes…,” para luego añadir en voz baja: “Además estabas cansado así decidí dejarte ahí,” el rubio entonces regresó la vista a la pantalla y formó una sonrisa de medio lado. “Y verte dormir también tiene sus pros—después te das una vuelta por mi Instagram y ves el par de fotos tuyas que subí. No te favorecen en nada, de hecho sales terrible, pero al menos le darán a tu seguidores una idea de cuan desastroso es su ídolo a la hora de dormir.”

Tras eso, y ya que los planes que tenían originalmente quedaron más que olvidados, los dos decidieron pasar la noche en el apartamento de ambos, relajarse y simplemente y por una noche, disfrutar de hacer nada. Donde quedarse acurrucados en el sofá viendo videos en el teléfono de Yuri sonaba a un plan excelente de consenso absoluto.

Tres videos de gatitos después y Yuri recién se percató que JJ le observaba a él y no a la pantalla.

“¿Qué tanto me ves?”

“Tu risa.”

“¿Qué tiene?”

“Me distrae,” este dijo así sin más. “Cuando sonríes tus ojos brillan de una manera muy bella; y no puedo evitar quedarte viendo cada vez que te ríes así.”

“Ugh, cállate,” aprovechó de rodar los ojos. “Me causarás diabetes.”

Pero aquello Yuri lo dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

“¡Ah, cierto!” de repente JJ comenzó a hablar entusiasmado (tomando a Yuri por sorpresa), al tiempo que sacaba su propio móvil del bolsillo y buscaba algo en este. “Te la iba a mostrar durante la cena pero qué más da. Hoy terminé la canción nueva—todavía faltan algunos detalles con la letra pero la base en sonido quedó lista, y le pedí a alguien de la disquera que me grabara mientras la sacaba en piano.”

La emoción de JJ captó la atención de Yuri, el cual acto seguido se acomodó los audífonos que JJ le tendió.

“Como para que estés así supongo que debe ser algo bueno,” dijo certero, aunque interesado, a lo que el otro sólo sonrió.

El video nada más se enfocaba en grabar las manos de JJ sobre el piano, Yuri notó, por lo que se permitió cerrar los ojos.

Y cuando esta comenzó, él supo que hacerlo fue una buena decisión.

La melodía que JJ le traía era hermosa. En efecto, lo más probable era que esa canción fuera una de amor, pero no se parecía a ninguna otra canción perteneciente a la banda con la que JJ colaboraba de tanto en tanto (y no era que Yuri siguiera en secreto esa banda, claro que no, para nada, en absoluto.)

Era algo absolutamente increíble de escuchar—era un sonido elegante pero al mismo tiempo lleno de pasión en cada una de sus notas. Esta comenzaba elevándose lentamente, acogedora y cargada con las emociones de su compositor, pero luego tomaba vuelo y era como si nada ni nadie pudiera detenerla, ni siquiera las manos del mismo.

Yuri sólo llegó a notar que la canción terminó cuando escuchó a JJ preguntándole de pronto:

“¿Qué tal estuvo?”

“No está mal,” contestó él a su vez.

“¿Lo dices en serio?” Yuri asintió, sonriendo un poco también, sobre todo ante la repentina mirada de cachorrito de JJ de lo que se leía fácilmente como un _tu opinión significa muchísimo para mí_. “¡Excelente! La idea me venía rondando desde hace bastante tiempo pero estaba inseguro, sobre todo con esos staccatos al principio del segundo coro, pero si tú dices que—”

“Ponla de nuevo.”

“¿Qué?”

“Otra vez… ¿por… favor…?”

JJ enarcó una ceja y parpadeó dos veces antes de formar una gran sonrisa. _Porque en serio, ¿de qué otro modo él podría sonreír?_

“¡Claro! Pero ahora sin audífonos.”

Yuri no puso peros en ello y la música comenzó a sonar, ahora sintiéndose como si el sonido fuera una fogata que le brindaba aún más calor a la estancia. Él cerró los ojos, y estaba listo y dispuesto para dejarse llevar una vez más por el anhelo de confort y aventuras que le brindaba tanto esa melodía como la persona que la compuso, sólo que de pronto sintió la mano de JJ rozando su hombro.

Abrió los ojos y miró a JJ sin entender el porqué de la interrupción.

“Mientras componía esta canción, lo confieso, pensaba en nosotros…,” JJ tomó suavemente la mano de Yuri y se puso de pie. “Bailándola, idealmente.”

Para esa altura de su relación, Yuri ya no debería sorprenderse tanto con su novio y esos gestos suyos. ¿No ha comprobado JJ ser todo un romántico empedernido para ese entonces? La respuesta era sí, pero, teniéndolo de frente en ese preciso segundo— esperando, viendo y estudiando su reacción, casi sino es que de hecho esperanzado por su respuesta para bailar en medio de la sala al ritmo de una canción romántica cual película para adolescentes, de esas bien cursis, las mismas que las trillizas tanto gustaban de ver cada vez que los visitaban— Yuri quedó sorprendido. Yuri se hundió en su asiento.

“Estás de broma…” replicó luego, tras enderezarse.

“Bien sabes que no.”

“¿A qué viene esto?”

“Gatito, vamos, no me rompas el corazón.”

“No voy a bailar contigo,” Yuri añadió sonriendo en actitud desafiante, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie, lentamente.

“¿Ah no?” agregó JJ en un falso tono dolido mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura del otro. “Me ilusionaba tanto con que me concedieras este baile.”

“Una lástima,” el aludido dijo justo cuando aprovechaba de cargar su peso hacia adelante y acomodaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de JJ, dejándose guiar por él al ritmo del compás de la melodía que sonaba de fondo.

Bailar juntos se sentía bien; y al menos para Yuri, bailar con alguien más resultaba sencillo cuando ese alguien era JJ, aunque claro, esa no era una afirmación que estuviera dispuesto a  hacer en voz alta.

“El Rey es pésimo bailando.”

“El consorte del Rey no sabe seguir sus movimientos.”

Yuri ni siquiera se molestó en decirle que se callara esa vez.

Estaba demasiado ocupado riendo como para siquiera pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer♥


End file.
